


Between the Lines

by Mareel



Series: Alone [10]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Epistolary, Family, Gen, Mass Effect 2, Pre-Suicide Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things I need to say...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Mass Effect 2, not long before the suicide mission through the Omega 4 relay. 
> 
> The first of at least two short messages Shepard needs to send during those final preparations for the jump.

 

Okay, I've put this off long enough. 

Hackett told me he'd contacted my mother to tell her I was alive. He probably told her the rest as well. About why there was no big Alliance celebration at my return. About Cerberus. 

He later forwarded a brief message from her. 

_Sweetheart, I was so happy to hear the news from Steve Hackett. I still can't quite believe you're alive... still? Again? It doesn't matter. He also mentioned Cerberus. I don't pretend to understand, but that doesn't matter either. You're my son and I love you. Be careful out there.  
Hannah Shepard_

I had no explanation to give her, so I haven't replied. Now it's time. As in now or never maybe. This mission could be my last. I'll ask Hackett to send this to her.

_Mom, I wanted to thank you for your message. Maybe one day I'll be able to explain some of it to you. I needed to write you now, because my missions are dangerous. But please trust me, Mom. I need to do this. Try to remember the happy times... like Sunday morning waffles. I think about that sometimes._  
_Love you,_  
_John_

I just couldn't say it – that she might have to mourn me again. 

But she'll know what I meant.

_________________________________

 


End file.
